Randy Cunningham RP Story Part 1
by Rachel420
Summary: A reboot of my RC9GN RP story. It is a ongoing story and this is part one. I wrote this with 0-g-inspired on She draws the art for the story, so go check it out. Parts will consist of 20-25 chapters each and hopefully updated regularly. Hope those who read it before this change will come back and try it again. Rachel
1. The new girl

Chapter 1

The new girl

"I'm going to be late!" Randy thought out loud to himself as he sprinted toward the school. A girl ran into him. "Sorry!" She apologized as she grabbed her backpack quickly and it glowed slightly but she zipped the pocket shut. Randy shuffled around the girl. "It's okay." Randy replied.

The girl seemed lost and confused. "Hey, you okay?" Randy asked her. She turned to him and sort of smiled. "I'm a bit lost…I'm new." She explained. "Oh, you wouldn't by any chance be going to Norrisville high, would you?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah; that's where I'm going…Or at least attempting to. Why?"

"Because that's where I'm going too, by the way I'm Randy." Randy introduced with a smile. "Hi, I'm Rachel." She replied smiling and followed Randy. "Hope you don't mind running?" Randy asked. "Love the running." She replied smiling and quickly dashed ahead. ' _Whoa!_ ' Randy thought to himself and started to run.

She smiled at him as he started to catch up and they finally got to school right before the bell. "Yes, we made it!" Randy exclaimed as he raised his right fist in the air. Rachel giggled slightly and looked around. "Um…I don't have a schedule yet…" She mentioned. Randy lowered his fist back down and turned to Rachel.

"Oh, well that's wonk…Wait, maybe you're in my class?" Randy asked. "Maybe." She replied with a shrug. Her backpack glowed blue for a second but she quickly leaned against the wall, smacking her backpack into it. "Is something wrong?" Randy asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Rachel shook her head. "No." She replied. She lied. A robo-ape broke open the wall. Randy swung his head around. "Um…I gotta go?" He said and turned to back to Rachel but she was no longer standing there.

 **(A reboot of this story. I am finally reorganizing it to be an easier read and hopefully regain some people I lost cause of length. For a while it'll be short but don't worry. Until I'm all caught up it will be posted quickly.)**


	2. The girl ninja

Chapter 2

The girl ninja

Rachel slid her ninja mask on and smoke bombed behind the robo-ape but stayed out of the way of Randy. "Rachel?" he said as he looked around and looked back at the robo-ape. His eyes widened. "What the juice! Is that a..." he said.

Rachel dashed and hid from his view. "Shoot. I think he saw me." She said. The robo-ape was cause havoc. Randy went to the corner of the wall where he couldn't be seen and slipped on his mask. He looked out of the corner to only see a robo-ape rampaging back and forth. "Weird." he said quietly, whatever he saw or thought he saw was not there anymore.

After Randy took care of the robo-ape Rachel sighed quietly. "I'm sorry." she said in her mind and knocked Randy out while he's still in his ninja suit and she carried him to an empty classroom and unmasked him and she just smiled sort of.

"It's easier to help protect someone when you know who it is." she said to herself and sat his mask down beside him and took hers' off and waited in the hall for him to wake up. Randy groaned and his eyes opened up slowly. "Ow...W-w-what... h-happen?" he stammered. Randy realized that he was lying down on the floor and without his mask on. He gasped. "Huh, what the juice!?" He exclaimed.

Rachel stood there waiting on him. Randy grabbed his mask and stuffed it into his pocket. He was staring in shock at the whole situation. Rachel poked her head in the room. "Randy? What are you doing?" she asked though she already knew walking into the classroom. Randy jumped up and swept some of the dust from himself. "I...I just slipped while I was running." He said sheepishly.

He lied. Rachel smiled and looked at him. "I need to tell you something..." she started and another robo-ape showed up and tried to attack Randy but Rachel since it wasn't paying attention she got her mask on and sliced the robo-ape and looked at Randy and took her mask off. Randy squinted his eyes. "...a ninja... You are a Ninja!?" Randy blurted out. Rachel nodded. "Yes Randy." she replied.

"And I know you're one too." she said. Randy gave her a suspicious look. "What makes you think that I'm the ninja?" he asked. Rachel smiled and grabbed the ninja mask out of his pocket and ninja Nomicon out of his backpack. "This." she said. "And I..." she trailed off. "Hey... ok you proven your point." He sighed. "Now may I have them back, please?" Randy asked now realizing that it was probably getting late. Rachel handed them to him. "I...um knocked you out earlier..." she said looking away.

"Thaa...wait you knocked me out?!" Randy exclaimed. "..."Rachel didn't reply. "Sorry..." she said. Randy put his mask and Nomicon away. "Why did you knock me out?" Randy exclaimed. Rachel sighed. "It's hard to protect someone when you don't know who they are..." she said and looked at him. "It's my job to protect the current ninja...it was my Nomicon's idea." She claimed.

"Wait, so you're telling me that when we met earlier... you didn't know that I was the ninja?" he asked now looking confused. "Yes. I had no clue you were the ninja and blame my Nomicon about the knocking you out part." Rachel said. "Um... maybe this is not such a good time to talk about...um ninja things." Randy said as he looked over Rachel to see people walking by the door. Rachel saw them and nodded. "I agree." she said as she walked out the door. Randy walked out of the room as well.

 **(Rachel the Blue ninja!)**


	3. Rachel's backstory

Chapter 3

Rachel's Backstory

Howard ran up. "Cunningham where the juice where you?!" he asked. Rachel looked at Randy. "Howard, you would not believe what kind of day I'm having!" Randy exclaimed but looked back at Rachel. Howard noticed Rachel. "Um hi." he said and Rachel waved. "Hi." she said then only she could see writing from her Nomicon. "I don't trust them." it said and Rachel replied in her mind. "Well I do." she said before throwing her backpack onto the floor. "I'm Rachel. I'm new here." she said.

"I'm Howard. Randy's Bromingo." he replied. Randy had a strange look on his face as if he has seen something horrible. He saw Hannibal Mcfist down the hallway. Rachel followed his gaze then immediately dashed back into the classroom her and Randy were just in. "Howard, its Mcfist!" Randy looked around. "Um... where's Rachel?" He asked. Howard saw Mcfist then pointed at the classroom Rachel ran into.

Rachel sat there hiding. "Thanks, Bro but you better go back to class." He said and turned to run. Howard nodded and took off towards class and Rachel pulled Randy into the classroom. "Ok, we can't stay here." He quickly said. Rachel nodded and looked out the window. They were 4 stories high. She opened the window the rest of the way. "Come on then." she said.

Randy put on his mask but as he did, his Nomicon give off a bright red glow. "Humph, no can do we gotta get out of here!" he thought to himself and rushed to the window. Rachel jumped out the window without her suit landing on her feet. As Randy jumped out the window something flashed through his mind, it showed his past encounter with Franz Nukid the one Mcfist send to destroy the ninja. Randy landed next to Rachel. "How did you do that?" he asked with the thought slowly fading.

"I'm very athletic." she said smiling her Nomicon kept writing saying that it didn't trust him and stay away from him but she ignored it. Now Randy knew that they could not leave the school just because Mcfist was there and must find a way to get back in. He was trying to think of a plan. Rachel sat on the window seal. "I can't let Mcfist see me." She said under her breath a little too loud. "What...did you say something about Mcfist?" Randy asked now looking at Rachel. Rachel looked up at him and sighed. "I can't let him see me..."she replied.

"Umm yeah, that's sort of why we jumped out the window." Randy said now looking worried. Rachel sighed. "Mcfist wanted me to catch the ninja and bring them to him but know that I know who you are I wouldn't do it plus it's my job to protect you." She said. "I don't understand?" Randy replied. "I WAS teamed up with Mcfist..." She said looking away and Randy's Nomicon glowed brightly and he saw words. "I tried to warn you!" It said. "Sure you were." he thought to himself only to have his Nomicon hiss back at him.

He rolled his eyes. "So protector...what's the plan? Well it isn't like I don't have one...umm..." Randy said while scratching his head. Rachel shrugged. "Don't get caught and make sure that the sorcerer doesn't escape." she replied. "Makes sense." Randy whispered. "I'm going back in." He announced and headed towards the vent. Rachel sighed and followed him. "Where are you going?" she asked putting her ninja mask on. "To spy on Mcfist...I'm going to get to the bottom of this." he explained. Rachel sighed. "Fine but I'm coming with you." she said crawling thru the vent.

"So um Rachel... do your parents work for Mcfist or something?" Randy asked. Rachel didn't reply at first but a tear went down her cheek."...they died..." she replied. Randy halted and tried to twist himself around to face Rachel. "I...I'm sorry to hear that... what happened to them?" He asked. Rachel sighed. "they got stank'd...and I was the ninja so I had to destank them but...the thing they held most dear...was each other...so I had to...kill them..." she said looking down. The sorcerer overheard Rachel. "Ah I remember that." he said smirking.

Randy felt a shiver go down his spine but as for words he was speechless, he tried to find something to say. "I'm so sorry... so um how did you end up with Mcfist?" He tried to change the subject. Rachel shrugged. "I really don't know I just woke up and he had me in a cage and well I told you the rest but I really have no clue." she said and took a locket off her neck and opened it and it had a picture of her and her parents in it and some stank came out of the lock as she opened it but didn't notice it and the sorcerer smirked seeing the stank.

Randy stared at Rachel. He felt sad for her. Rachel sighed shutting the locket. "You still want to spy on Mcfist?" she asked. Her Nomicon glowed but she ignored it at first and Randy's glowed to and they both disappeared. "What the juice!?" Randy shrieked. "Did you just see..." he stop as he felt something or someone bump into him. He slowly turned to see. A girl looked at him. She had short black hair with a red streak through it and red shirt and jeans and a boy was behind Rachel short brownish black hair and a blue shirt and jeans. The girl looked at Randy. "What just happened?!" she asked looking confused.

 **(Enter the Nomicons!)**


	4. Scrpodogs and Nomicons

Chapter 4

Scrpodogs and Nomicons

Randy was about scream but he didn't. "I think our Nomicons just turned into... humans!" he asserted. His eyes shifted both ways. "... Awkward..." Randy whispered but received a sharp slap on the side of his face. "Ow what was that for?" Randy whined. "For not listening." his Nomicon hissed.

Rachel looked at them. "I know you two are the Nomicons but what are your names?" she asked and Randy's Nomicon looked at her. "I guess you could call me Nomi." she said and Rachel's replied, "Nick." Rachel nodded and looked at Randy. "Well this is going to be interesting." she said. Randy let out a little chuckle and now was rubbing his left side of his face were Nomi slap him. "Yeah...very...um maybe we should go now it's getting kind of crowded in here." randy snickered.

Nomi looks at him. "Are we still going to spy on Mcfist or just go back out?" Rachel asked. "Um...yes... ladies first." Randy responded. Rachel tilted her head. "In or out." She asked not understanding what he meant. "In...We're going in." Randy answered trying to look cool but failing. Nomi snickered and crawled ahead and Rachel followed her. Randy crawled in followed by nick, they finally found Mcfist.

They watched him quietly. Rachel watched but couldn't help but slightly growl. Mcfist looked around and started to talk on the phone with Viceroy. Viceroy was talking with Mcfist as he worked on a special robot. "*Psst* Viceroy is it ready yet?" Mcfist whispered not feeling safe. "Yes. It's almost done." he replied and turned the robot on and it was half scorpion, half dog and a tiny bit of Mexican death bear.

It had some sort of liquid in its tail that was like a needle. "I'll send it your way." he said and the robot took off towards the school. Rachel looked at Randy. "This can't be good." she said. "Yeah we better get out of here and quick!" Randy stopped but it was too late Mcfist heard him. "What ...THE NINJA! Viceroy the ninja here and I think he has some company." Mcfist said evilly. "I'll send 3 of the then." Viceroy said and two more followed the first robot and Rachel dashed out of the air vent with Nomi and Nick right behind her.

Mcfist grinned evilly. "Perfect." he said and then he saw them. "Well, well what do we have here...well isn't it the ninja and Rachel and umm whoever you two are." Mcfist said. Rachel growled. The robots surrounded them. Nomi looked around then at Randy. "You SHOULDN'T have gone in the air vent." she said and Rachel glared at her. "Just shut up." she said turning back to the robots. "Ninja air kick!" Randy shouted and kicked one of the robots into the wall.

He joined the group at looked at Nomi. "Why shouldn't Rachel go in the air vents?" Randy asked Nomi. Mcfist backs away from them. "I was talking to you ninja." Nomi replied. The robot quickly recovered not even damaged. Randy pulled out his sword. "Oh of course what was I thinking?" he remarked. "Okay then, why me?" One of the robots attacked him. "Ninja sword block!" Randy shouted. "Cause then he wouldn't have heard you and there would only be one robot!" Nomi replied.

Rachel dodged the robots and they kept trying to hit Randy with their needle tail. "Ooh right...sorry." Randy replied. He stopped. "Wait that's it, we can use stealth as our ticket outta here." Randy felt the needle like tail stab into his left arm and flinched as he quickly removed it, luckily he only received barely half the dosage from the needle. "Schweet ninja that hurt!" Randy cried out.

He looked in his suit for a smoke-bomb. "Ok...why am I thinking about the art of healing?" He thought to himself. Rachel back flipped out of the way of one of the robots attacks and over beside randy. "Are you okay?" she asked avoiding the robots. Randy put his right hand on his stomach and kinda looked at Rachel. "Ye...N-noo... I don't feel good" he moaned. Nomi came over to help him. Rachel tried to fight the robots but they knocked her out. "Surrender." one of the robots growled. "Nomi, Nick!" Randy called out.

Nomi and nick were trying to fight them off but knocked them out cause they moved so quickly. They growled. "Surrender." they said again. Randy looked at Mcfist, who was still watching them behind the door. "Tengu fireball crossfire!" Randy shouted. Fire burst out in all directions but didn't hit Rachel, Nomi, and Nick because their on the floor. The robots were barely harmed at all.

"Surrender ninja." they said once more. Rachel sort of got up and looked at Randy. She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. "What... the juice?" He said and was muddled. Randy sank down to his knees and looked at Rachel and back at the robots, he started to feel light headed. Howard ran out of the school and saw what was going on. "Ninja!" he yelled and something in Rachel's backpack slightly moved. Two of the robots picked Rachel, Nomi, and Nick up. The other one picked Randy up. Howard tried to get them away from Randy but couldn't and they kicked him aside and left.

 **(Randy, Rachel, Nomi, and Nick have been captured! Now what?)**


	5. Captured

Chapter 5

Captured

Mcfist looked happier then Debby Kang when she saw the Mexican Death Bear. "Yes... yes it worked viceroy, it really worked!" Mcfist exploded. "I can't believe it!" Viceroy said happily and the robots came back to the lab and put Rachel, Randy, Nomi, and Nick in cages. "Outstanding now... send the limo to pick me up!" Mcfist yelled at Viceroy. Mcfist walked out of the school.

Viceroy sighed. "alright." he said and Rachel woke up. "Ninja?" she asked looking around. The limo picked Mcfist up. Randy woke up but felt tired. "Rachel...Hey where is everybody?" he asked looking around. Mcfist arrives and goes inside. "Over there." Rachel said pointing at a cage. Viceroy looked at Mcfist. "Viceroy...Why is the ninja not destroyed?" Mcfist asked. Randy looked at Rachel.

"Cause I figured you wanted to see him be destroyed." He replied. Rachel look startled. Mcfist looks at Viceroy. "Hmm...Not a bad idea Viceroy...now we can destroy the ninja right here, right now!" Mcfist declared. "Don't worry we will get out of here." Randy said to Rachel. He just hoped he was right. "Nomi?" Randy whispered. "Hey, Nomi we can use a little help." He said. "Hey what about the girl, Rachel?" Mcfist asked Viceroy. "We could have her destroy the ninja." Viceroy replied and Rachel scooted away and Nomi looked at him slightly but passed back out.

"We can...How?" Mcfist asked with a puzzled look on his face. Randy looked at Viceroy and Mcfist. "Mind control." viceroy replied and Rachel was now trying to escape. Randy looked both ways and began to cough and make choking sounds and winked at Rachel. Hannibal looked at Randy. "Um...Is he supposed to make those sounds?" He asked Viceroy. Rachel tilted her head confused. Viceroy shrugged. "I don't think so." He said. Randy knew he had their attention and pretend to have a heart attack and fell down on the floor of the cage trying not to look like he was breathing. "What the..." Mcfist said and look back at Viceroy.

Viceroy shrugged and looked at Randy. "Hm. I think he's trying to trick us." He said. "Hmm you could be right." Mcfist said and he tapped his chin. Rachel watched and Viceroy thought for second. "We should still mind control her." He said and Rachel growled. Randy still was playing dead. "Alright." Mcfist replied. "This is not good." Randy thought to himself. Rachel tried to stay away from the robo apes but they grabbed her.

"Nomi! Nick! Help!" she cried and carried her. "Ok this is not working!" Randy said to him. Randy jump up and throw some ninja stars at the robo apes making them malfunction. The robo apes dropped Rachel but fell backward onto her leg. "Ow! My leg!" she cried and some more picked her back up. "Hurry up!" Viceroy said. Randy pulled out his twin Sais and started to break the bars of the cage. "Nomi!" Randy yelled.

Nomi sat up sort of. "My head hurts..." she said and looked at Randy then at the robo apes that left the room with Rachel. "Join the club..." Randy said as he managed to open a big enough gap to escape. "Is Nick ok?" Randy asked. Nomi looked at nick. "He's fine." she replied and the robo apes mind controlled Rachel and she stood up her eyes flaming red. She smirked then dashed into the room randy was in and withdrew her sword.

 **(Now Rachel's been mind controlled.)**


	6. Mind controlled

Chapter 6

Mind controlled

Randy saw Rachel and backup to Nomi's cage. "Rachel...I don't want to fight you" Randy said as he braced himself. Rachel stepped closer. "Why not?" she asked smirking. Nomi wasn't sure what to do. Randy looked Rachel right in the eyes. "Because it's not right, Mcfist is using you and...Your..." he stopped talking. "I'm what?" she asked looking at him slightly confused. She gripped her sword tighter.

"You're a protector not a destroyer Rachel..." Randy started to feel sick. Rachel swung her sword at him. "Like I care!" she said. "Smoke-Bomb!" Randy yelled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Rachel looked around. "Where did he go?!" she asked. Randy was on some cages beside Nomi. "Think Randy, Think...How is Mcfist mind controlling her?" Rachel saw Randy and flipped up there with him and swung her sword at him.

Randy managed to dodge her sword. "Whoa talk about cutting it close!" Randy remarked as jump past her and gave one of his Sais to Nomi. Nomi worked on breaking the bars and Rachel tried to pin Randy down. "This is becoming a pain in the Sai, if you know what I mean?" Randy taunted as he was twirling his one Sai. Rachel threw a dagger at him and it pinned him to the wall. "Ok so it didn't work as I plan!" Randy said.

Rachel aimed her Sai at his throat. Randy grab the dagger that had him pin to the wall and use it to block her Sai. "Ninja scarf!" Randy shouted as he aimed towards Rachel. Rachel dodged and grabbed the scarf. Randy grabbed his scarf as well and slowly walk up to her. Rachel held the scarf tight so he couldn't get away and held her Sai. "Why won't you fight me?!" she asked. "Because..." Randy stopped walking "my...ninja flash!" and a light flash in front of Rachel and Randy was now running around her.

Rachel opened her eyes back up and watched him run around her and her eyes looked like they were on fire. "What's up with your eyes?" Randy asked as he wrapped Rachel up. Rachel went into ninja rage. She was completely on fire. "Oh my ninja!" Randy shrieked as the fire went up his scarf. "Ninja cold rage!" and went into ninja cold rage. Rachel pulled on the scarf which pulled him closer and slightly choked him. "Ack!" Randy grasped the scarf around his neck. She pulled the scarf tighter with a much stronger grip still in ninja rage BUT she was NOT in her ninja suit.

"Ok..." Randy squeaked. "How...can you...even do...that without your suit?" Randy's scarf was turning icy cold and steam as it came in contact with Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me." she said and tugged harder on the scarf. "Fight me ninja!" she barked pulling him closer. "Well...your kinda*gasp* choking me! So ninja slice!" Randy cut his scarf and stumbled near the doorway gasping for air. Rachel held the scarf part she had and dashed after Randy drawing out her sword. "Ooh ok this could get complicated!" Randy pulls out his sword.

"What are you?!" he asked and bounded to Nomi's cage. Rachel swung her sword at randy. "Quit running!" she barked and pinned him down. Nomi tried to get out of the cage. "Fight me!" She growled her eyes still red but turned slightly blue when she looked him the eyes. "Come on Rachel don't do this..." he pleaded. Rachel looked at him and snapped out of it for a second or two. "Randy help..." she said quietly as her eyes turned red again. "Ninja knockout punch!" Randy shouted as he struck Rachel in the jaw. "I'm sorry..." he said. Rachel passed out on top of Randy her eyes turning blue. Randy rise up and look at her and carry her in his arms and run up to Nomi.

 **(Well, that happened.)**


	7. Escaping, missing school, and the prom

Chapter 7

Escaping, Missing school and the prom

Nomi looked at him. "Is she okay?" She asked and Rachel woke back up and looked at Randy. "Th-thank you." she said blushing and smiling at randy. Randy looked at Rachel and smiled under his mask but you could see that he was blushing. "Um...your welcome?" He said. Back with Mcfist and Viceroy. "Ok, they're not going to kiss are they?" Mcfist ask with a disgusted look on his face.

Viceroy looked at him. "I think they might." He replied and Rachel blushed more. "Um maybe we should get outta here." Randy commented. Rachel nodded and Nomi and Nick got out of the cage. The robo scrpodog slid up and tried to stab Randy but Rachel grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it and they disappeared. "Nice move, do you think you're going to be ok if I put you down now?" Randy asked Rachel.

Rachel started to nodded but didn't want to get down. Rachel got out of his arms and stood up and her ponytail fell out and her hair fell against her back and it was half way down her back and was very wavy and the right side of her bangs fell in front of her right eye. "Uh..." She said now blushing much stronger. "Whoa..." Randy exclaimed. "I mean um..." He said as his face went red but he tried to act casual. Rachel smiled and blushed more. "I usually keep my hair up in a ponytail..." she said.

Randy looked at Rachel. "Oh you don't say...Hey Rachel..." Rachel looked at him. "Yes Randy?" She asked. "I was wondering if you're still going to Norrisville High?" Randy asked. Rachel nodded. "Of course I am! Why would I want to leave?" She asked. "Oh, no reason." He answered. "I was just wondering...since you're going to be there...I was wondering if you would come to the school prom with me this coming Friday?" Randy asked and smiled a little.

Rachel blushed. "Of course!" she said smiling. "You will!?" Randy exclaimed. "I mean that's cool..." he said with a nervous grin. Rachel smiled back. "I think we missed school...oops." she said and giggled a bit. Randy chuckled a little but then face palmed. "Oh no what time is it?" Randy asked looking around.

"4:00 p.m." Rachel replied. "Thanks, maybe I should call Howard but first... I need to take off the Ninja suit." Randy said. Rachel nodded and waited on Randy. Randy darted into a bush and took off his ninja suit and put it away and walked out of the bush and was about to call Howard but decided to go to his place instead. "Boy, were in trouble." Randy mumbled.

 **(oops...Well they missed School. So much for Rachel's first day)**


	8. To Howard's house we go!

Chapter 8

To Howard's house we go and Rachel's pet

Rachel followed him to Howard's house. Howard was just about to call Randy when he heard the doorbell ring and Heidi answered it. "Oh hi Andy. Howard's in his room." she said. "Thanks Heidi and its Randy it's always was." Randy stated and walked in. Rachel followed him into the house but couldn't help but chuckle. Howard waited for Randy to enter his room and tapped his foot. Randy walked in and saw Howard. "Hey, bro you meet Rachel right?" Howard nodded. "Yeah we met earlier...where the juice where you Cunningham?!" Howard exclaimed and Rachel looked at Howard. "We got caught by Mcfist." she said defensively.

"Yeah also I slept in, met Rachel, got caught by Mcfist like she said and barely escaped with our lives..." Randy looked at Howard. Howard looked at them. "You missed school!" He said. Rachel had put her hair back into a ponytail. "I know Howard, I just don't know what I'm going to do... everyone is going to think I skip school...I never ask for any of this..." Randy looked away and he just looked miserable.

Rachel looked at Randy. "It feels like it's my fault..." she thought to herself. Howard sat down on his bed. Randy grasped his left arm but flinched a little. "Ow...what the juice?" he said as he took off his hoodie to see what it was. He saw where the scrpodog stabbed him earlier. Rachel's backpack moved a bit and she looked at it and opened it and a small baby Tengu that was black and blue crawled out. "Hmm at lest it didn't leave a big scar or any..." Randy stopped thinking to himself and noticed something moving beside Rachel.

Randy moved to the side to see. "Oh my ninja!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel smiled at the little Tengu. "Did you have a good nap flare?" she asked it and it chirped. Howard just looked at her. "Uh..." he said and Rachel picked up her Tengu. "Randy, Howard this is my pet Tengu flare." she said petting it. Randy looked at Howard and back at Rachel. "You have a Tengu for a pet..." Randy questioned. Rachel nodded. "yep." she replied and flare sat on her shoulder. Rachel noticed the deep cut on Randy's arm and she took the ribbon that kept her hair up out of her hair and surprisingly it was 5 feet long and wrapped it around his arm.

Howard watched and grinned. "Randy has a girlfriend." he thought to himself. "Um thanks." Randy said and looked at Flare on her shoulder. "So where did...um flare come from?" Randy asked and turned to see Howard grinning. Rachel smiled. "I got flare when I got my ninja suit." she said and Howard looked at Randy. "She's a ninja too?!" he asked and Rachel nodded. "Yes... but I don't get it...wasn't there supposed to be only one ninja left?" Randy asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me." she said trying to push her bangs out of her face. "Hmm...Well besides that..." Randy looked at Flare. "You have a baby Tengu...that's so Bruce!" Rachel smiled.

"I know! She is so precious." she said and Howard didn't really trust the Tengu but thought it was cute. Heidi came down stairs into Howard's room but didn't see flare. "There's a really bad storm outside so mom says that sandy and..." she looked at Rachel. "Rachel." Rachel replied with a smile." right Rachel could spend the night." she said. "Ok, Thanks Heidi and it's Randy, Randy not sandy." Randy announced to Heidi. Rachel sort of chuckled a bit. Flare did too. Heidi went back upstairs. "Wow really..." Randy face palmed.

 **(Rachel has a pet Tengu named Flare! And Heidi still can't get Randy's name right.)**


	9. Queen of the Graves

Chapter 9

Grave puncher

Rachel looked around. "Now what?" she asked. Flare flew around. Randy put his hand to his chin. "Well we could watch a movie... or play Grave Puncher!" Randy answered. "I vote Grave Puncher!" Howard said raising his hand and Rachel tilted her head. "What's Grave Puncher?" she asked confused.

Randy look at Rachel. "You don't know what's Grave Puncher is?" randy asked. Rachel shook her head. "No clue." she replied. Howard looked at Randy. "Grave Puncher is nothing but the brucest Game in History! You should try it." Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Alright. I'll try it." she said and grabbed a controller. Randy smile and look at Howard "Do you wanna go first?" he asked.

Howard nodded. "Sure it's not like she'll beat me or anything." 5 minutes later. "How did you beat me?!" Howard exclaimed. Rachel shrugged. "Your turn Randy." she said with a grin. "Ok..." he said. Randy sat down and pick up the controller. "Are you sure you didn't play this game before?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Never till now." she replied. "Ok...let's see what you got!" Randy said and 6 minutes later Randy was staring at the screen. "I can't believe it...You beat me!" Randy said in shock.

Rachel smiled. "And to think I haven't played this game ever till now." she said. "Yeah...unbelievable." Randy commented and turn to see that the storm outside was not a pretty sight. "Wow it looks pretty shnasty outside." Randy said. Rachel looked outside. "Wow. That is a pretty wild storm outside." she said and yawned a bit.

Flare was asleep on her lap. Randy yawned as well and stood up. "Well I'm beat, I think I'll call it a night." he announced. Rachel smiled and picked flare up. "I think I'm calling it a night as well." she said carrying flare who woke up and flew out of her arms and over to Randy. Randy extended his right hand for flare to land on. Flare landed on his hand and curled up. "If you need me I'll be sleeping upstairs on the couch." Rachel said heading up stairs. "Ok, good night!" Randy called out and turned to Howard with Flare curled up in his hand.

 **(Introducing Rachel; Queen of the graves!)**


	10. The storm

Chapter 10

The storm

Howard had a wide grin across his face. "You like her don't you?" he asked. Rachel fell asleep on the couch. Randy looked at Howard and smiled. "As a friend..." Randy said but remembered about asking her to the prom. Howard smiled. "More than a friend?" he asked. "Hmm...Does an upcoming school prom give you any ideas?" Randy replied as he walked over to grab one of Howard's extra blankets. Howard just grinned. "Plenty of them. You like Rachel!" he replied. Rachel was peacefully sleeping.

"As a friend!" Randy repeated and looked at Flare. "Hey you wanna hold Flare?" he asked. Flare refused to leave Randy's hand. "I don't she wants me to hold her." Howard said. Lightning struck very near to Howard's house. Randy jumped a little. "What the juice... that was close!" Randy exclaimed. "Relax Cunningham. We are safe as long as we are insi-" Howard started but lightning struck a window upstairs near where Rachel was sleeping and shattered the window and caught the ground slightly on fire but it was rapidly growing.

Randy dropped the blankets that he was holding and looked at Howard. "Ok, that didn't sound good." Randy said. Howard nodded and opened the door and saw the fire was quickly making its way toward Rachel but it wasn't burning anything. "Rachel!" Randy called out as he bolted out the door. Rachel rolled over and the fire made a wall between Randy and her. Howard threw a pillow at Rachel and she sat up. "I'm awake!" she said startled then became even more so when she saw the fire. "What the juice?!" she exclaimed scooting away.

Randy looked at the fire and notice that it wasn't burning anything. Randy looked at Flare who was still in his right hand and put his left hand near the wall of fire. The fire burnt his hand. Rachel looked at him. "What happened?!" she asked confused by the fire. "Yeow, that's so wonk!" Randy cried out while shaking his hand. "I think the lightning started a fire of some kind!" Randy answered back to Rachel. The fire reached towards Rachel but she backed away. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at the fire and it started to die down and it disappeared but it had still burnt Randy's hand.

Rachel looked at Randy confused. "That was weird...I'm going back to sleep." she said but before she did she threw the pillow back at Howard. Randy looked at Rachel then at Howard and walked away to go treat his burn. Howard went back down to his room. Rachel slept. Flare looked at Randy's burn and blew fire onto it but it didn't hurt and when it went away his hand was almost completely healed but it still stung a bit.

Randy stared at his hand for what it seemed to be a long time then looked at Flare. "You know if I wasn't so tired I probably would be creep out...but thanks..." Randy said as he walked back to Howard's room. Flare smiled and curled back up on his hand. Howard was waiting on Randy. "Come on, we have a prom tomorrow." he said. "I know, I know" Randy repeated as he walked in the room and tried to make a suitable bed on the floor.

Howard helped him and when they finished he climbed into his bed. "Night, Cunningham." Howard said. "Yeah, Night bro." Randy replied and crawled in bed as well. Randy rolled over to his side and put Flare by his head. "Night Flare." he whispered. Flare smiled. ' _Good night Randy._ ' he heard her say telepathically before she fell asleep. Randy couldn't tell if he was dreaming or he actually heard Flare speak in his mind. "Bruce..." he said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

 **(Randy has a crush, Flare's telepathic, and I don't even know about the storm.)**


	11. Getting ready for the prom

Chapter 11

Getting ready for Prom

The next morning the alarm went off. Flare jumped waking up Randy. Randy rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Good *yawn* morning." Randy mumbled. Flare smiled. "Good morning Randy." she replied. Howard got up. "Morning Cunningham." he said. Rachel was still sleeping. "You should go wake Rachel." Flare said to Randy.

Randy eyes widened and he sat up and looked at Flare. "You're telepathic?" Randy asked. Flare nodded. "But only you and Rachel can hear me. As I was saying you need to wake Rachel school starts in 15 minutes." she said. "Uh...ok..." Randy replied and got up and dashed upstairs and ran up to the couch were Rachel was sleeping. "Hey, Rachel time to get up!" he announced.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her hair fell against her back and over her left eye. "Already?" she asked yawning and Heidi was already ready for school. "Howard! Hurry up!" she yelled. Howard ran upstairs. "Ready!" he said and Rachel grabbed her stuff. Her ribbon she usually had in her hair was still wrapped around Randy's arm. "Wait I need to get something!" Randy said as he sprinted back to Howard's room and grabbed his hoodie and slipped it back on and picked up his stuff and headed upstairs again.

They all headed to the school and went to class. *Time Skip* Howard and Heidi went home to get ready for the prom and Rachel and Randy went to his house. Randy opened the door and let Rachel go in first. Rachel smiled and walked in. "Well, I guess we should go get ready." Randy said as he closed the door. Rachel nodded and headed to go get ready. She stayed out of Randy's sights till time to go.

Randy went and changed his clothes and put on a black suit with a white shirt and red bowtie and looked at himself in the mirror. "Looking fine Cunningham, looking fine." he said to himself as he pointed his hands at his reflection in the mirror and walk to the door. Rachel was in a navy blue and black dress that Flare helped make. It was soft like Flare's feathers because Flare made it out of some of her feathers. Rachel had her hair still down and she put her locket on. She twirled around and smiled. "What do you think Flare?" she asked and Flare smiled. "I like it. Just wait till Randy sees." she said and flew onto her shoulder.

 **(Rachel can weave Tengu feathers into dresses.)**


	12. The prom

Chapter 12

The Prom

Randy was now by the door and trying to put his hair back but it just sprung back up again. Rachel smiled at Flare. "It's time to go Rachel." Flare said and Rachel nodded and walked out of the room she was in and towards the front door. Her dress was slightly swaying as she walked. Randy saw Rachel walk in with Flare on her shoulder. "Wow...you look awesome..." Randy said.

Rachel blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too." she said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "*mmhmm*yes I am." He replied and opened the door. "After you." He said with a smile. Rachel smiled and walked out. Flare curled up on her shoulder. Randy closed the door and walked with Rachel down the street. Rachel smiled as they walked toward the school. Howard was waiting by the door.

Rachel walked up. "Hey Howard." she said smiling. Howard smiled back. "Hey Rachel." he replied. "Hey Bro you make it." Randy said with a grin. "Wouldn't miss it." Howard replied and opened the door and let Rachel go in first. Rachel thanked him and walked in. Randy walked in. "So Howard...did you ask anyone to the dance?" Howard sighed. "Heidi said she want to come with me because she doesn't want me getting in trouble..." he replied.

Rachel smiled. Bash was leaning against a wall watching then he saw Rachel and smirked. "Well that's wonk." Randy said and saw Bash. "Yeah." Howard replied and Bash wondered off. Rachel was talking with Flare. "The place looks pretty nice." Randy said looking at some of the decorations but then he saw the guy in the fish costume walking around. "You know Howard...this school really needs a better mascot." Randy commented.

"Agreed Cunningham, Agreed." Howard said and Rachel giggled. Flare whispered to Rachel to dance. Rachel smiled and started to dance a bit. Bash watched. Randy looked around one more time. "I wonder if there's a DJ?" Randy asked and saw Rachel dancing a little. "Probably." Howard replied.

Bash watched Rachel. Flare looked at Randy. "Well? Go dance with her!" she said. "...ok that was different." Randy thought to himself. "Well, Howard I'll be back." Randy said as he walked over to Rachel. Howard nodded and went to the snack bar and Rachel smiled at Randy and danced with him. Bash watched and started to walk up.

 **(Well, this won't be pretty.)**


	13. Bad luck

Chapter 13

Bad Luck

Randy felt a chill go down his spine and looked to see Bash walking up to them. "This can't be good." Randy whispered loud enough for Rachel to hear. Rachel looked a bit confused because she hasn't met Bash yet. Bash looked at Randy and Rachel and just pushed Randy out of the way and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I would like a dance." he said smirking and Rachel tried to pull away from him. "No. I was dancing with Randy." she said.

Bash signaled Mick to grab Randy and Mick did so and started to choke him. "Dance with me or he gets it." Bash said. Randy looked at Bash. "Wow really Bash...fighting with a girl..." Randy remarked. Mick held Randy's throat tighter and actually started to choke him. Rachel tried to get away from Bash. "Leave Randy alone!" she cried pulling on her hand but Bash wouldn't let go. "Or what?" Bash replied. *Ack!* Randy coughed and moved his right hand and hit a pressure point on Mick's hand making him release his grip on his throat.

Randy stumbled away coughing. "Deja vu." Randy thought to himself. Rachel kept trying to get away from Bash. She finally gave in. "I don't want to dance with you Bash...But I'll ...*sigh* sing for you..." she said looking at him and Bash smiled. "Very well." he said. Rachel got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Randy walked away from Mick and saw Rachel on the stage. "What the juice?" Randy said. Mick was now focused on Rachel.

Rachel started to sing. "La, la, la, la. La, La, la. La, la, la, la. Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right. I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite; But it always seems to bite me in the- Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth, And that is when it started going south! Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips; Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La…. T-take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La…. I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop. And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped; You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht! Oh! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint, Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La… T-take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get? So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and You'll be gone! One. Get your hands off my—Two. Or I'll punch you in the—Three. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link, Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint, Take a hint, take a hint! Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint!"

"Wow..." Randy said and looked at Bash. "Ooo you just got burned." Randy snickered to himself. Bash growled. "You'll pay for that!" he barked at Rachel and stomped off everyone was wanting Rachel to sing more. Rachel looked at Randy for an opinion if she should or not. Randy looked at Rachel and nodded and walked closer to the stage.

Rachel slightly smiled and continued to sing. Bash was teasing her silently and Rachel saw got stage fright and dropped the microphone and ran off. The sorcerer caught her fear and attempted to stank her. She sat in the corner of one of the halls and she got claws and her eyes turned red cause of the stank. Randy glared at Bash and sprinted the same direction as Rachel and look around in the halls.

"Rachel!?" Randy called out. Rachel was still sitting in the corner and saw Randy and tried to attack him with her sharp claws. Randy jumped out the way and ran into the janitor's closet and pulled out his Ninja mask from his pocket and slipped it on. Rachel was scratching at the door trying to get in. Randy looked at the door. "Ok so if this is Rachel...I think...what would she hold most dear?" Randy said and opened the door.

Rachel growled and tried to hit Randy. She got Randy to back up into the auditorium. Randy saw Rachel's locket something seemed a bit different about it. "Hmm, ok." He said and pulled out his sword from his ninja suit and headed towards Rachel. "Ninja slice!" Randy called out as he sliced her Rachel's locket.

 **(Rachel's first Stank transformation.)**


	14. Not the only thing broken

Chapter 14

Not the only thing broken

Rachel looked at her now broken locket and picked it up off the floor and stared at it the picture was sliced in two. A tear went down her cheek and looked up at Randy and growled. She returned to normal but her eyes were still red. "You...you broke...my locket..." she said getting furious. She held it tight and turned and ran off again. Howard watched. "What the juice happened?" he asked. Randy still in the ninja suit looked at Howard. "Bash was teasing Rachel and she got stank'd..." He said and felt terrible for slicing Rachel's locket.

Howard looked at him. "I don't think it was the locket she held most dear." Flare said landing on Randy's shoulder. Randy looked at Flare. "What?...gotta go smoke bomb!" He shouted and vanished in a puff of smoke with Flare. Rachel wasn't that far from the school sitting in the rain cause well it started to rain. Her dress was a little muddy and she was crying and held her locket close. "There!" Flare said pointing Rachel out.

Randy looked and ran up to Rachel with Flare still on his shoulder. "...Rachel..." Randy said. Rachel didn't reply and turned away from him. "Leave me alone..." she said not wanting to talk. "Rachel, Please." Flare said and Rachel sighed and turned around. "What?" she asked still upset. "I'm really sorry about slicing your locket Rachel...You were stank'd and..." Randy stopped and looked at Flare. "Wait a minute what did you say earlier?" He asked Flare. "It wasn't her locket she held most dear. Now her locket isn't the only thing broken." Flare said but only Randy could hear her. Rachel sighed and sat down on a bench.

Randy looked at Rachel. "You mean...ooh." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel just sat there in the rain. Flare nodded. "Why do you think she said yes to you taking her to the prom?" she asked and Rachel sighed. Randy looked at Flare. "Question can you hear me?" He thought to himself. Flare nodded. "Yes." she replied. "Wonk is nothing sacred?...Um no offense." He thought to himself now knowing that Flare could hear him and slowly walk up to Rachel. Flare looked at him. "None taken." she replied and Rachel looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Listen I don't know if you could forgive me for slicing your locket but...*sigh* I'm sorry for hurting you in any kinda way..." He said and looked away. Rachel looked at him and slightly smiled and hugged him. "I forgive you Randy. I know you were trying to save Me." she said blushing a bit. Flare smirked. "By the way Randy, the thing that you really broke was her heart but that can easily fixed with a dance." she said but only Randy heard her. Randy smiled. "I knew that..." He thought and looked at Rachel.

"So you wanna go back to the dance?" he asked. Rachel smiled. "Sure." she said and looked at her dress. It was soaked and a bit muddy. "Umm..." she said. Randy looked at her dress. "Oh maybe we should go in and you could umm freshen up? Randy said. "Or I could do this." she said and went into ninja rage and her dress dried off and she dusted the mud off. "That's better." she said smiling. Randy looked at her. "...or that could work..." he looked away and shook his head. "Is something wrong?" Rachel asked tilting her head.

Randy looked back at Rachel. "Hmm nothing just ...I don't really understand how you can go into ninja rage with no suit on." "One thing my dress is made out of Tengu feathers and flare gives me that ability." She said smiling. "Want to go back to the dance?" She asked. "Sure but I better take off my Ninja suit." Randy replied. "Okay I'll wait here." She said and sat on the bench. "Ok smoke bomb!" Randy called out and vanished in a puff of smoke and in a second came out of some white rose bushes.

"Ow...ok shall we go?" Randy said as he walked up to Rachel and plucked a rose that got stuck in his hair and offered it to her. Rachel giggled and took the rose and got the thorns off and put it in her hair. She smiled. "Thanks." she said blushing a bit and she walked inside.

 **(Aw! At least Randy's making it up to her. R &R! ~Rachel)**


	15. Trouble with Bash (Again)

Chapter 15

Trouble with Bash (Again)

As they walked in a slow song started. Randy looked both ways and then looked back at Rachel. "Um...you still want to dance?" He asked. Rachel nodded. "Sure." she said smiling. Randy took her by the hand and began to dance. Rachel smiled and danced with him. Bash was still really mad so the sorcerer stank'd him and he went after Randy and Rachel. Randy heard something big coming towards them.

He give a quick look to see the stank'd student coming at them. "You've got to be kidding me." He said. Rachel saw Bash and looked at Randy. "I'll distract him." she said before attempting to distract Bash. "...Ok." Randy said and sprinted behind the stage curtains and look around to see if anyone was looking and slip the mask on. "Smoke bomb!" Randy shouted as he threw one down to the ground and appeared right behind Bash. "Ninja scarf!" He yelled as he launched it at Bash.

Bash dodged and grabbed the scarf and swung it throwing Randy across the room and grabbed Rachel. "Put me down!" she yelled and Bash smirked and did as she said but threw her into the snack table and she passed out. She landed on the glass punch bowl and it shattered. Randy got up and saw Rachel lying on the floor with broken glass from the punch bowl underneath her. "What the juice!" Randy exclaimed and bounded passed Bash.

"Ninja tripping balls!" Randy shouted as he tossed some at Bash and ran up to Rachel. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. She didn't respond. She was out cold and her arm had a deep cut on it. Bash ran off. Rachel was cut in her side really deep. "That's not good...smoke bomb!" Randy said and Rachel and the ninja vanish in the smoke.

Randy was now in the halls and opened the door in the first aid room and lay Rachel on her side on the table. "Ok, ok art of healing...only the wounds." Randy said as he started to use it to heal her wounds. Rachel moaned and when Randy finished healing her she rolled over but stopped and rolled back onto her back and started to wake up.

 **(Well that went well.)**


	16. Amnesia

Chapter 16

Amnesia

Randy walked up closer to Rachel. "Hey Rachel...how do you feel?" "My head hurts..." she replied. "Don't worry you're going to be ok." Randy said. Rachel sat up and opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. "Um...I can't see..." she said. "And where am I?" she asked. Randy stared at Rachel. "...She can't see?" he thought to himself. "You're in the school's first aid room..." He replied. Rachel nodded. "Okay..." she replied as Howard ran in. "what's going on?" he asked. "Who's that?" Rachel asked Randy.

Randy took off his mask and put it away. "It's Howard..." He said to her rather confused and looked at Howard. "Bash...he attacked her and knocked her out but...she said she can't see." Randy replied to Howard. Howard looked at him. "Well that's wonk." he said. "Well nice to meet you..." she said to Howard and Flare flew in. "Randy, Rachel got injured so bad that she has memory loss..." she said.

Randy looked at Flare. "Maybe I should call 911." Randy said as he pulled out his phone. "She will live but it might be awhile before she remembers everything." flare said and Rachel was very confused. "Randy what's going on?" she asked. Randy put his phone away and looked at Rachel. "Umm...Rachel what was the last thing you remember?" Randy asked her. "Flare...what about her sight?" Randy thought in his mind. "Last thing I remember is...well I remember you and my name and things that I have to know to survive. I also remember...my parents died but not sure how." she replied.

"Oh..." Randy said now remembering about Bash is still stank and out in the school somewhere. "Well at you're ok..." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded. Howard looked at Randy. "Um what about Bash?" he asked. Rachel heard something coming down the hall and she covered her ears because her hearing heightened since she can't see. "There's something coming down the hall..." she said. Randy quickly put on his ninja mask. "Howard stay with Rachel." Randy said as hurried to the door. "Smoke bomb!" He shouted and appeared in the hall way.

Rachel waited with Howard. Bash tried to grab Randy. Randy jump back. "Wait what does he hold most dear?" He said to himself. Bash kept trying to hit him and Rachel ran out there and Howard tried to stop her but she went out any way. Bash saw her and tried to grab her but she dodged and hit him. Randy rushed up and scooped up Rachel. "Rachel what are you doing?" He asked as he bounded a little distance way from Bash. "Helping you." she said and crossed her arms. Randy place Rachel down on her feet and turn to look at Bash. "Ninja throw rings!" he yelled as he sent them flying in right through Bash's hair.

Bash returned to normal and passed out for now. Rachel stood there for a moment and walked towards the room Howard was in. She rubbed her eyes her vision was starting to come back. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it away. "Well, glad that's over with." Randy said as he walked up to Howard and Rachel. Rachel rubbed her eyes again. She could see a bit more now. Howard was eating a taco. "I can see a bit more now Randy." Rachel said.

"Really...well that's some good news." Randy said with a small smile. Rachel smiled back. "What now?" Howard asked. Randy looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "We could go see if the dance is over?" he replied. Howard nodded. "Sure." he said and walked out of the room and Rachel followed. Randy closed the door behind him and caught up with Rachel and Howard. Rachel smiled at Randy.

"So there's a dance?" she asked. "...Yes" Randy answered and looked at Rachel. "Cool." she said smiling and walked into the auditorium. The prom was almost over and Rachel looked at her locket in her hand and remembered almost everything. "...I remember..." she said. Randy walked up to Rachel. "...Are you alright?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "I remember almost everything!" she said smiling. The prom was over and Howard and Heidi went home.

 **(The prom was a flawless success!)**


	17. Sleepover at Howard's

Chapter 17

Sleepover at Howard's

"Well, looks like it's time to go home." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded but sighed. "Um I don't really have a place to stay..." she said. "Oh...right...you could stay at my place, I'm sure my parents won't mind." Randy stated. Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Thanks randy!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel and was a little startled but then smiled. "You're welcome." he said and hugged her back.

Rachel smiled and they headed to Randy's house. A short time later they arrived at his house and Randy knocked at the door and waited. Rachel waited beside him. "Your parents weren't here earlier were they?" she asked. Randy tried to twist the door knob but it was lock." Yeah but it looks like they came back and lock the door." He replied and bent down and looked under the doormat and found a note. "What does it say?" Rachel asked.

"Randy, we went out on a little business trip outside of Norrisville. We have talked with Mr. & Mrs. Wienerman and they agreed to let you stay over for the weekend, we will be back on Monday. Love mom & dad ~ Randy finished reading the note and look at Rachel. "So...to Howard's house!" Rachel said walking off. Randy put the note in his pocket and walked after Rachel.

They got to Howard's house and knock and Howard answered it." oh hey Randy. Hi Rachel." he said and let them in. "Hey Howard...so did you know about this?" Randy asked handed him the note. Howard looked at the note and shook his head. "No clue." he replied. Rachel sat on the couch. Randy took back the note and put it away. "Oh well I guess we're staying here for the weekend." Randy said to Howard. Howard smiled." alright, grave puncher?" he asked. Randy grinned. "Yep grave puncher!" he replied.

Rachel grinned. "You guys are going down!" she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Well this time we're ready." Randy said Rachel smiled and grabbed a controller. Randy looked at Howard. "You wanna to go first?" he asked Howard with a smile on his face. "Alright." he said and once again Rachel beat him. "Your turn Randy." Rachel said. . "Ok." Randy answered and grabbed the controller and started to play. Rachel beat him. "Told you so." she said smiling. Randy scratched his head. "Aww how did you...*sigh* you got skills." Randy commented.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." she replied and Howard went to get some snacks and Rachel suddenly spoke. "My dad was really good at video games he taught me everything I know..." she said. "Oh... well you had a good teacher." Randy said turned his head to look at Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I wish you could have met him." she said. She was comfortable with talking about her parents with Randy.

*Time Skip to Monday* Rachel woke up and Flare was sleeping on Randy's feet. Randy woke up and felt something on his feet and he lifted up his head to see Flare sleeping on his feet and slumped his head back down. Rachel went and made breakfast. Flare woke up and flew to Rachel. Rachel had made breakfast for Randy and Howard too. Randy woke up again and smelled something in the air, something good.

He stretched and got up and looked around the room. Rachel smiled and saw Randy come upstairs with Howard right behind him. "Good morning. I made breakfast." Rachel said and sat the food down on table. "Wow thanks Rachel." Randy said and walked up to the table. Howard nodded. "Thanks." he said Rachel smiled. "Welcome." she replied and they ate and headed to school.

 **(Still queen of the graves and now she can cook!)**


	18. Field trip

Chapter 18

Field trip

A few minutes later they were at the school. "Hmm, not bad weather outside." Randy said as they walked into the school. As they walked into class was talking about a field trip. She handed out permission slips as she talked. "We are going to New York City for a class field trip." she said as she handed Randy, Rachel, and Howard a slip. Rachel suddenly became very excited. Randy looked at the permission slip. "Oh my Schweet, we get to go to New York City!" Randy exclaimed. Rachel smiled. "Have you ever been?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Well not personally...no but I officially love this school!" Randy replied with a big grin on his face.

Rachel smiled. "I was born and raised in New York." she replied. "...That's so BRUCE!" Randy responded and walked up to his desk. The next day everyone was at the school getting ready to go. Rachel wouldn't sit still. She was so excited. "Well you look pumped." Randy said to Rachel. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. I get to see a friend of mine that I haven't seen for almost a year! Of course I'm excited!" she said. Randy smiled and backed away a little. "That's nice." he replied. Rachel finally calmed down once they were on the way to NYC. Rachel waited. Randy sat there and turned his head around to see who else was there. There was Howard, Bash, Flute girl, Bucky, Debby Kang, Theresa, Juggo, and Julian. They were almost there. Randy smiled and waited. "Well at least we're almost there." he thought to himself.

They arrived in New York. Everyone got out of the bus and when Rachel got out of the bus a girl with sandy brown hair ran up and hugged her. "Rachel! It's so good to see you!" she said smiling and Rachel hugged her back. Randy stretched out his arms and then picked up his backpack and walked over to Rachel and the girl. "Oh Randy this is my friend Kristy. Kristy this is Randy." Rachel introduced. Kristy waved. "Hi." she said. Randy wave back "Hi." he replied with a smile. Rachel looked back to Kristy who was really excited. "I haven't seen you for almost a year!" she said smiling. "You are going to come to the dinner later right?" she asked and Rachel nodded. "Of course I Am." she said and Kristy smiled. "Cool. See you then. Bye Randy." Kristy said and ran off.

"Bye..." Randy said and looked at Rachel. "So Rachel if you used to live in New York...why did you leave?" he asked. Rachel looked at Randy then sighed. "After my parents died I stayed with Kristy for a while but it started to get more and more dangerous for her and everyone I knew so I left." she replied and then slightly smiled. "Well now that we are here what do you want to do?" she asked. "Hmm...Well maybe we should first go get Howard." Randy said and looked around. Howard walked up and Flare crawled out of Rachel's backpack. Randy smiled but then looked slightly confused. "You know its Bruce and all being here but...I have a feeling that the Teachers have other plans." he said. "I talked with and she said since I used to live here I needed to make sure you and Howard don't get into trouble and I could show you around." Rachel said.

"Oh ok." Randy replied with a sigh of relief. Rachel smiled. "Well where to?" she asked. "Hmm... know any good game arcades?" Randy replied with a smile. Rachel thought for a moment. "Yeah it's near the dinner Kristy works at." she replied. "Ok wait she works at a dinner?" Randy asked Rachel. "Yeah her parents run it." she replied as she headed towards the dinner. "Cool." Randy said as he walked beside her. Howard and Flare followed. Some people recognized Rachel and waved and she would wave back. A lot of people knew who she was because she would sing all the time for them and some of the kids came up. "Rachel since you've been gone for so long will you sing? Please?" they begged.

Rachel smiled then looked at Randy. "Could I?" she asked. "Hey by all means." Randy said with a smile and step away a little. Rachel looked at him and smiled and the kids pulled her toward a stage that she used to perform on all the time and she looked back at Randy and wanted him to come watch. A lot of people gathered around to hear her sing including a teen boy wearing a hoodie. Randy walked up closer to the stage and smile at Rachel. Rachel smiled as she climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

"Here I am, Once again. Feeling lost but know and then; I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know where you now, what it would come to; if only somebody could hear. When you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear! You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy; just remember me when it turns out right; cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination! In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine! Reaching high, feeling low; I'm holding on but letting go. I like to shine, I'll shine for you." She sang. As she sang 'you' she pointed at Randy smiling. The hooded boy saw and growled heading toward the stage. She finished singing and everyone was clapping and Rachel smiled.

 **(Rachel just really likes singing Victoria Justice. Guess what? So do I! Surprise! R &R!~Rachel)**


	19. Cody

Chapter 19

Cody

"Hi Cody..." she replied getting off the stage. Cody smiled and grabbed her arm. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said and Rachel looked at him. "Because I left." she said trying to pull away. Randy rushed up to them. "Hey!" Randy said to him. Kristy quickly pulled him back. "You shouldn't do that. Rachel knows what she's-" she started but was interrupted by Flare setting herself on fire and got Cody to let Rachel go and Cody smacked her aside. "Flare!" Rachel cried and her eyes started to turn red. Randy slipped away from Kristy and darted up and picked up Flare then jumped beside Rachel. "Whoa, there's no need for a fight..." Randy said looking both ways. Rachel calmed down some but then saw Flare. "He hurt Flare!" she barked.

Cody pulled Rachel closer but only to receive a smack across the face and a punch in the stomach and Rachel pulled away from him. Randy was getting annoyed by him. "Dude, what the juice is your problem?" Randy yelled at him and looked at Flare. Cody looked at him. "Rachel's my gal and she ran away without telling Me." he said and Rachel smacked him again. "I was your 'gal' but now I'm not. We broke up a YEAR ago." she growled. Randy looked at Rachel and what he believed in what he heard from the distances the boy name was Cody, sweat came from Randy's brow. "Umm..." Randy mumbled. "...Are you ok Flare?" Randy asked Flare in his mind. Flare nodded. "Yes. I think so." she replied and Rachel and Cody kept arguing.

Cody grabbed at Rachel's arm and Rachel jumped back and stood beside Randy. Kristy knew what Rachel was going to do so she drew everyone's including Cody's attention away from her and Randy and she grabbed a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok ...saved by the smoke bomb." he whispered. Rachel just nodded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that..." she said looking down. "N-no it's fine." Randy replied and felt a little awkward. Rachel sighed. "I hate Cody so much sometimes..." she said sighing. She looked at Randy. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked.

Randy rubbed the side of his neck. "Well...getting mad really doesn't help much..." Randy said. He wanted to ask her about Cody but at the moment he was a little afraid. Rachel looked at him. "Sorry..." she said her eyes still reddish but turned blue. Randy gave her a little smile. "It's ok...umm...so Cody...was your..." Randy stopped talking. Rachel looked at him and slowly nodded. "WAS. Now I wish I never met him..." she said. This made Randy feel a little more awkward then he looked around. "So now what?" he asked Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "We can still go to the arcade if you want." she said and flare tried to fly over to Rachel but when she moved her right wing she stopped. Her wing was broken. Rachel picked her up. "Hold that thought." Randy said and made sure no one was watching and put on the ninja mask and walked up to Rachel and Flare. "Ok let's see that wing of yours." Randy said to Flare.

Flare carefully stretched her wing out. Cody was trying to find Rachel and he saw her and Randy while he was healing Flare's wing. Randy saw Cody and finish healing Flare's wing. "We have company with a capital C." Randy whispered to Rachel. Rachel turned around and saw Cody as he ran off. "Hmm... I wonder if I should be worry about him..." Randy said looking at the spot where Cody was. "I doubt he saw much except you healing Flare." she replied. "So want to go to the arcade or somewhere else? I haven't been to the zoo in a long time." she said.

Randy thought for a moment. "Sure ...but I'll be right back, Smoke bomb." he called out. Rachel waited for Randy and flare flew around. Randy took off his ninja mask and put it away and dashed back to Rachel. "Hey, do you think we should go and get Howard too?" he asked Rachel. "I think he'll be fine if we leave him for a little while." Rachel said walking towards the zoo. Randy hesitated to say yes at first but then look at Rachel and smile a little." Alright..." He replied and followed her.

 **(Heading to NYC Zoo!)**


	20. The zoo

Chapter 20

The zoo

Rachel and Randy got to the zoo. Viceroy was listening to Mcfist go on and on about the ninja. Cody ran into Mcfist and Viceroy. Mcfist backup and look at the boy. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Mcfist snapped. "Sorry...I'm just a little upset that my girlfriend chose a ninja over me..." he said and Viceroy looked at Mcfist. Rachel entered the zoo and looked around. Randy walked into the zoo. "Whoa, this is one big zoo..." Randy said as he looked around. Rachel smiled and nodded. Viceroy looked at Cody. "Did you say ninja?" he asked. Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Rachel said they were going to the zoo." he replied. Mcfist looked at viceroy and smiled then looked at the boy. "What's your name?" Mcfist ask him. "Cody." he replied. Rachel was showing Randy around the zoo. "Well Cody...how would you like to get pay back on the ninja?" Mcfist asked Cody. "I would love to get pay back." he replied.

"Good, all you have to do is lead us to them and the ninja will get it." Mcfist said to Cody with a friendly face. Cody led them to the zoo. "*Psst* Viceroy... did you make any new robots?" Mcfist whispered to him. "I still have those Scrpodogs but other than that nothing." he replied. They entered the zoo. "Well, at least it's something." Mcfist commented as they walked. Rachel noticed them and pulled Randy aside. "It's Mcfist...And Cody?!" she exclaimed. "What, how did he...not good, maybe I should go Ninja?" Randy replied not sure if he should or not just in case Cody figures out that he's the ninja. Rachel thought for moment. "If you go ninja then I'll go ninja too." she said. Cody looked around for them. Randy backed away a little and sighed. "Ok let's do this." he said to Rachel and looked around to see no one and took his mask out.

Rachel slid her mask on. Cody looked around for Rachel. Randy slipped his ninja mask on as well and caught a glimpse of Cody and jumped back with Rachel. "They're coming." Randy whispered to her. Rachel saw and got Flare to distract them. Rachel dashed to another hiding spot and four Scrpodogs surrounded her and Randy. "You guys again?" Randy said as he pulled out his chain-sickle and scaled up the wall. The Scrpodogs tried to attack him. Rachel jumped back and stood beside randy. They swung their tails at them making them fall off the wall and into an open cage and the Scrpodogs shut the door. "This can't be good..."Randy said and stayed crouched down then looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded and saw the sign. "Oh great...of course it has to be this cage that we fall in. 'Venomous Cheetah.' "She said and turned around and paid close attention. "Venomous cheetah, what?" Randy whispered as he looked around slowly. Rachel nodded. "Yep. Part chameleon too." She replied and something ran by them.

Randy whipped his head around. "We got to get out of here." Randy said to Rachel and stood up. Rachel nodded and something ran very close by Randy. "Make sure it doesn't" Rachel started but was interrupted by the Cheetah snapping at Randy. Randy tried using his chain-sickle as a shield and look face to face with the Cheetah. "That's just wrong." Randy said as he looked at the mutant creature. Rachel nodded and the cheetah snapped at him. "Don't let it bite you!" Rachel said trying to get it away from him. "That's... what I'm doing!" randy replied as he tried to step away from it. "Umm how many are in here?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "Beats me...maybe three." she said. Randy dodged the cheetah and moved up to Rachel. "Ok, ok maybe they have an emergency exit door or something?" Randy said and saw another cheetah. Rachel shook her head.

"No..." she said and the three cheetahs surrounded them. The cheetahs growled and tackled them. Randy managed to kick one off and charged at the cheetah that was attacking Rachel. "Here creepy, creepy kitty!" Randy taunted it. The two of the cheetahs growled and tackled him and snapped at his arm. Randy tried to avoid the snapping jaws but made a mistake in using his arm instead of his weapon to block. One of the cheetahs bit his arm. Rachel kicked one off of her and ran to help Randy. Randy flinched in pain then it occurred to him, he could of just use his Ninja cold rage and quickly used it to scare them off. Rachel kicked one of the cheetahs and ran over. "Randy! Are you okay?" she asked. Randy stop using cold rage and look at his arm. "It depends...what happens if you get bitten?" Randy asked her.

 **(Well...Vemonous Cheetahs came from my dangerous mind and belong to me and 0-g-inspired on Deviantart)**


	21. Poisoned

Chapter 21

Poisoned

"...You get poisoned and have about 30 minutes to live and around 15 it starts to paralyze you..." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and face palmed. "Oh great...I'm dead!" he exploded. "Not yet...just in 30 minutes...unless I get the antidote..." she said. "Wait antidote...ok enough talk for now, let's get outta here!" Randy replied to Rachel. Rachel nodded and helped him up and ran towards the door. As they ran out the door Randy looked at Rachel. "What...now there's a door?" he said. "No. The robots aren't there anymore." she replied. "Oh..." Randy said. Rachel helped him out of the cage. "I have a feeling that Viceroy has an antidote." she said. "Well even if he does have it, how are supposed to get?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "...I have an idea." she said. Randy looked at her. "You do?" he asked. "...Cody." she replied. "Cody?" Randy repeated and thought for a second. "Oh ok..." Randy said to her. "I need you stay with Kristy." she said and took her mask off.

"...fine." Randy answered with his head hung low. She texted Kristy that they were coming to the dinner. Kristy smiled then saw the rest of the text and frowned and replied okay. Rachel led Randy to the dinner and wrapped his arm up after he took the mask off. She hugged him before she left and went looking for Cody. Randy sighed then turned and walked into the dinner. Kristy waited for him and Howard was there too. The dinner was closed so it was fine for them to be there. Rachel looked around then found Cody. Randy saw Kristy and Howard."...Hi guys." Randy said to them, he suddenly felt a little cold but ignored it. Kristy waved. "Rachel told me you were bitten by a venomous cheetah." she said. Howard stared at him. "What?!" he exclaimed. Rachel looked at Cody. "Cody please I need you to help Me." she said and he looked at her. "Why?" he asked.

"Yes..." Randy replied and ran his hand through his hair. Kristy unwrapped his arm for a second and looked at it. It was bleeding and the bite mark was like put two fists side by side. He was very lucky it didn't at least break his arm. Rachel looked at Cody. "It's Randy. He needs an antidote right now." she said practically begging Cody to get it for her. Cody sighed. "Fine only if you do me a favor." she said. Randy broke into a cold sweat and looked at his arm. "*ugh* Shnasty! I didn't knew that it was this bad." Randy said as he started to feel a bit strange. Kristy sighed and wrapped his arm back up. Rachel nodded. "Anything! Just get the antidote! And meet me at Kristy's dinner when you get it!" she said and Cody nodded and ran off to fetch the antidote.

Rachel ran to the dinner. "I...I need to lie down..." Randy stammered. Kristy nodded and made a place for Randy to lay down. Rachel ran in to the dinner. Randy thanked Kristy and saw Rachel. "H-hey your back." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked running over. Cody snatched the antidote away from Viceroy but they caught him and put him in a cage. "I'm fine... just feel a little weird." Randy replied. Cody texted Rachel. "I might be a little while. Got caught." he texted. Rachel saw and sighed. "Cody's going to be a while..." she said. Randy gave Rachel a concerned look and laid on his side. Rachel sent Flare to fetch the antidote from Cody. Rachel sat next to Randy hoping he would be okay.

Kristy walked up to Rachel. "Why don't you just ninja out and go get the antidote?" she asked her and Rachel glared at her. She wanted to stay with Randy to protect him. Randy laid there thinking to himself that if he wasn't so careless he wouldn't be dying and if he stopped thinking about it and shook his head and blink everything sort of swayed. Rachel looked at him with concern. Flare rescued Cody and they ran towards the dinner with the antidote. Randy now started breathing rapidly and felt a little dizzy. Rachel tried to help him the best she could. It started to paralyze him. Randy felt the paralyzing slowly creep through his body and made him feel kinda numb.

 **(That antidote better get there soon.)**


	22. Recovering

Chapter 22

Recovering

Rachel was worried about Randy. Cody and Flare were almost to the dinner. "Randy, you're going to be okay. I promise." she said. Randy looked at Rachel and tried to smile but he then flinched. "This is so wonk!" Randy thought to himself. Rachel was worried about him. If Cody didn't get there soon he would die. Cody and flare ran into a robot and it tried to destroy the antidote. Cody protected the antidote as much as he could but he ended up losing almost all of it and dashed inside handing it to Rachel. "Hope that'll work!" he said and Rachel gave it to Randy. Randy felt the paralyzing had come to a stop and his breathing went slowly back to normal. Randy looked at Cody and was about to thank him but passed out instead. Rachel smiled and looked at Cody and thanked him. She knew that Randy would be okay for now at least. After an hour or two Rachel checked on Randy again. Randy shifted his head and groaned a little as he slightly curled up. Rachel slightly smiled and sat beside him. Randy woke up and looked around and saw Rachel. Rachel smiled at him.

"Good late afternoon." she said. Cody wasn't exactly happy about being there still but Rachel had a promise to keep. "Afternoon?" Randy groaned and clung to his shoulder with the arm that was still hurting from the deep wound. It was pouring rain outside and Rachel nodded. "Yep. We deiced to let you sleep." she replied and wrapped his arm up. "That's going to hurt for a while." she said. "Ow, I don't think that's the only thing that's going to hurt for a while." Randy replied as he winced, his whole body was sore. Rachel looked at him and focused on his wounds and started to use the ninja art of healing. She finished but she looked like she would pass out at any time and Randy wasn't so sore but his arm wasn't completely healed. Rachel passed out.

Randy dived and caught Rachel before she could bang her head on the floor. "Ow...what the juice, Rachel are you ok?" Randy asked. Rachel was going to slightly nod but passed out cold instead. Flare flew over. "Healing you just wore her out...I think." She said the last part quietly. Randy looked at Flare. "What...is there another reason?" Randy asked Flare as he laid Rachel down on the same place he slept on and sat a little away from her. Flare shrugged. "Maybe. She did just heal you without her ninja mask." She said. Cody looked at them and seeing he wouldn't get a conversation from Rachel any time soon he left. Flare looked at Rachel and saw someone stabbed her with something in her shoulder and injected something into her. "Randy, someone injected something into her." She said.

 **(Now what?)**


	23. Coma

Chapter 23

Coma

"What!" Randy exclaimed and came closer to look at Rachel and saw her shoulder. Rachel started running high fever and Flare didn't know what they injected in her. "I have no clue what they put in her and now she's running fever!" she said. "This is not good, Flare go get Kristy and Howard." Randy said as he put on his ninja mask. "I'll try healing her." he commented. Flare nodded and was about to leave then looked at Randy. "No. You're too weak...you'll hurt yourself." she said and flew off to get Howard and Kristy. Rachel slightly opened her eyes. Randy looked at Rachel and sighed." Don't worry we will find out who did this to you." Randy said to Rachel then quickly started to use the art of healing her but unfortunately he was weak. Rachel slightly nodded and when Randy tried to heal her she stopped him and shook her head. Howard and Kristy ran in with Flare right behind them. "What happened?!" Kristy asked. Rachel fought to stay awake. Randy looked at Kristy.

"Someone injected something in her and now she has a very bad fever." Randy replied. "It's worse than just a fever randy...she's very ill and is trying to fight off slipping into a comma..." Flare said. Rachel was fighting to stay awake but losing. Randy's eyes widened and his hands sprang back up and he continued to use the art of healing on Rachel. Rachel looked at him and shook her head slowly. Flare tried to stop him. Randy tried to ignore them as the situation seemed to pound in his mind. Rachel's eyes closed and Flare bit Randy's hand. "Gah..." Randy mumbled then lowered his head and stopped. Flare let go of his hand. "It's not a normal comma. There's an antidote like thing that would wake her." she said. "...Ok and where can I find it?" Randy said. Flare shrugged. "Maybe Viceroy...but I am not sure." she replied. Randy thought for a moment then lifted his head and looked at the wound on Rachel's shoulder.

"Hmm...It doesn't look too old." Randy said. "I wonder if Cody knows..." he mumbled. Cody wasn't far from the dinner. Flare nodded. Randy got up and headed towards the door. Flare followed him. Cody saw them. "Hey, your Cody right?" Randy asked and pretended not to know him. Cody nodded. "Hello again." he replied. Randy stopped walking. Cody turned around. Flare looked at Cody. "...Do you know what happen to the girl, Rachel?" Randy asked Cody as he walked a little closer.

Cody shook his head. "No idea...might have been one of those scrpodog things I saw earlier." he replied clearly a bit worried about Rachel. "Hmm...Listen I have a hunch that maybe Viceroy has again an Antidote that could save her... but I need your help." Randy said. Cody agreed to help but only for Rachel. Flare looked at Cody. "Hello Cody." she said and Cody smiled. "Hello Flare." he said. Randy looked at Flare and Cody. "Ok...I'm I missing something here?" Randy asked.

"Rachel managed to teach Cody how to understand me encase of emergencies." Flare replied. "Oh...right, well we better to going." Randy said and looked at Cody. Cody nodded and stood up heading towards where Viceroy and Mcfist are. Randy side glanced both ways as they walked. Flare sat on Randy's shoulder. They finally arrived where Viceroy and Mcfist were. "Ok, so this is the place?..." Randy whispered to Cody. Cody nodded. "Yeah." he replied.

Randy looked at the place and thought for a moment then looked at Cody. "Do you know this place?" Randy asked him. Cody shook his head. "Rachel is the only one who knows this place really well." "Oh...well change of plans." Randy said. "What do you mean?" Cody asked. "I mean, since you don't know this place very well...we can do sorta of a relay race?" Randy replied still thinking of a plan. "Relay race?" Cody and Flare asked at the same time. Randy shrugged and raised his hands in defiance. "Hey just an idea, like I can manage to get the antidote and give it to you and I'll watch your back as we go back to the Dinner place." Randy explained to them. Flare smirked. "I got an Idea..." she said before flying off. Cody watched her leave. Randy put his hands down and watched Flare.

 **(Team up! Kind of.)**


	24. The favor

Chapter 24

The favor

Flare flew into the dinner and sat down beside Rachel and focused. Rachel was now in Flare but she said something in ancient ninja langue that turned Flare human for now. She had Black hair with a navy blue streak though it and red eyes. Rachel slid the mask on. It was almost the exact same but she had Tengu wings and flew back to where Randy and Cody were. Randy looked. "Ok... I did not see that coming." Randy said. Rachel smiled but they couldn't tell. "Alright need a guide through the building?" she asked. "...Yes..." Randy said and backed away a little. "Is something wrong?" she asked before she walked in. "Um, No." Randy said. Rachel looked at him for second and walked inside with Cody right behind her.

Randy followed them and gave a glance around. They walked into a dark room and Rachel couldn't see anything so she looked around for the light switch and as Randy and Cody walked in a cage door slammed shut. Viceroy turned the lights on. Randy turned to see the cage door behind them and face palmed. Rachel growled. Cody looked around. "Great..." Rachel said. Randy pulled out his sword and ran it along the door. The door was barley damaged. "That won't work. "Viceroy said. "Ok...what will work?" Randy asked knowing that Viceroy probably won't tell. "Why would I tell you? But Why are you here?" he asked. "We're here for an antidote... for a girl name Rachel." Randy replied. Viceroy looked at him. "Rachel?" he asked and Cody nodded. "Yeah." he replied.

Viceroy walked up to the cage with a bottle in his hand. "I'm pretty sure this will work." he said. Randy put back his sword and looked at Viceroy."...Could we please have it?" Randy asked Viceroy. Viceroy surprisingly nodded and handed it to him. "I suggest you get it to her quick or she'll remain asleep permanently." he said and opened the cage. Rachel and Cody looked at each other. Randy was shocked, he looked at the bottle then back at Viceroy. "Wh-what's it, how did you even know...thanks." Randy said knowing it's better to ask questions another time and walked out of the room. They went to the dinner. "Ok that was weird but we have it." Randy said and gave it to Rachel. Rachel woke up and flare took the suit off and handed it to her. She was still human but she changed back. Randy smiled under his mask and thanked Cody for the help and Flare then smoke bombed out of their sight.

Randy was now hiding in the bathroom. Rachel rubbed her eyes a bit and looked around. Randy walked out of the bathroom and walked into the room where Cody, Flare and Rachel are in. Rachel looked at Randy and smiled and started to stand up but her legs were asleep. "Hey, you're awake." Randy said with a smile. "Yea. I'm awake." she said. Randy looked at Cody. "Thanks ..." Randy said as referring to what happen to him earlier. "You're welcome." Cody said with a slight smile. Randy smiled and looked around. Rachel smiled. "What now?" she asked. "I don't know about you guys but I'm not up for anymore site seeing." Randy said with enthusiasm. Rachel smiled. "Well we are heading back to Norrisville tomorrow." she said. "Oh right...forgot about that." Randy replied. Rachel smiled at him. Randy looked back at Cody. "Um anyone hungry, we're in a dinner after all." Randy asked. Rachel nodded and so they all ate. "Bruce dinner you have here Kristy." Randy commented.

Kristy smiled. "Thanks." she replied. Randy smiled back then looked at the window to see that it was still raining. Rachel saw the rain too. "At least it's not storming." she said. "Yeah...so what time is it?" Randy asked. "7:19 p.m." Rachel replied. "Thanks...hmm do we have to go back?" Randy asked. Rachel shrugged. "Hey what about you Howard, anything you want to do before we leave the Big Apple tomorrow?" Randy asked Howard. "Eat a taco that's not from the cafeteria." he replied and Kristy handed him a taco. Randy just stared at Howard. Howard ate it. "Nope ours are still better." he said. Randy looked at him in disgust. "Er... no ours are shnasty." Randy replied. "Says you." Howard replied. Rachel just started laughing. Randy snickered as he rolled his eyes at Howard. "So ready to go tomorrow?" she asked.

Randy looked at Rachel. "Ready as I'll ever be." Randy said and turned his head away to yawn. Rachel smiled and stood up. "The hotel is just across from here but I'm staying here tonight." She said. "Ok that's cool." Randy said and stood up as well. Howard stood up and said goodbye and headed to the hotel. Rachel smiled at randy. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Randy smiled back. "Yeah see ya tomorrow." Randy replied and said goodbye to them and headed to the hotel. Rachel went to Kristy's bedroom and Kristy looked at her. "Why are you going back?" She asked and Rachel smiled. "Cause of randy..." She replied. Randy was now opening the room door in the Hotel. Kristy smiled. "You like him don't you? But you're a ninja you can't-" Kristy said and Rachel cut her off. "Yes I know but he knows I'm a ninja." she replied. Randy looked around and walked up to the window and looked outside. Rachel fell asleep as did Kristy. Howard did too. Randy turned and jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

Rachel woke up the next morning and got out of bed and Kristy made breakfast. Randy woke and slipped out of bed and went to see if Howard was up yet. Howard was up and eating breakfast. Randy went and joined him. Rachel finished breakfast and said goodbye to Kristy. She walked out of the dinner and ran into Cody. "Rachel, you still owe me a favor." he said. Rachel looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. "Stay. Stay here with us."

 **(hmm...Old boyfriend and best friend or new friends and being the blue ninja...)**


	25. Returning to Norrisville

Chapter 25

Returning to Norrisville

Randy finished eating his breakfast but there was still some food on his plate. Rachel looked at Cody. "I-I can't." she said and Cody looked at her. "Please Rachel, Stay with us. You said anything!" He begged. Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I have a job to do and I can't do it here but I'll visit more often. You're a good friend Cody, I see that now but I have to go." she said. Randy stood up. "Well today we go home." Randy said to Howard. Howard nodded. "Yep." he said and Rachel ran in tears in her eyes.

Cody sighed and left. He hoped she would think about it at least. Randy looked to see Rachel. Rachel leaned against a wall slightly crying. Randy walked up to Rachel. "Hey you ok?" Randy asked Rachel wondering why she was crying. Rachel slightly nodded but she was sort of lost in thought. "Yeah..." she replied not even looking up. "...Is there something wrong?" Randy questioned with a concerned look on his face.

Rachel snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at him "...Cody wants me to stay..." she said quietly. "... Oh...I see..." Randy said. Rachel nodded. "But I can't stay so I'm coming back with you and Howard." she said. Randy just nodded in response. Rachel sighed and slightly smiled. "...well are you ready to go?" she asked. "...Yes." Randy said. Howard nodded and they headed to the bus and Kristy and Cody were there waiting. "Are you going to go with them?" Kristy asked and Rachel nodded. "You know I have a job to do." she said hugging her.

She waved good bye and got onto the bus. Randy waved goodbye to them. He felt bad that Rachel couldn't stay but she had a duty, well she says. He still wanted to ask his ninja Nomicon about why there's another ninja but if she did stay he would miss her. Randy now was going to go on the bus. Rachel got on the bus and sat down and waited. Randy got on the bus and sat down beside Rachel and looked at his arm. "Well so much for taking a bite out of the big apple, looks more like it took a bite at me instead."

Rachel slightly chuckled. "Yeah looks like it." she replied. Howard got in and sat down and they headed back to Norrisville and Rachel watched as they left and she felt terrible about leaving Kristy and Cody again. Randy looked at Rachel and noticed that she was still sad and turned his head and sighed. Rachel was quiet the entire way home. Finally Randy saw the school come into view. They parked and everyone got off and Rachel waited for Randy and Howard.

Randy walked with Howard. They walked up to Rachel. "So what now?" she asked and that was the first thing she said in three hours. Randy looked at Rachel. "I really don't know..." Randy replied. Rachel sighed and looked around still slightly upset. Randy looked at Howard. "We...could go to the Game Hole?" Randy suggested and looked back at Rachel. Rachel and Howard nodded. "Sure sounds fun." Rachel said. "Ok, to the Game Hole." Randy said and started to walk. Rachel smiled and followed him and Howard but couldn't get Cody and Kristy off her mind. A few minutes later they were at the Game Hole. Rachel watched Howard and randy play every game in the arcade and she sat down rethinking if she made the right choice to come back to Norrisville. Randy was finishing up a game with Howard. Rachel smiled as they finished it and of course Randy won.

Randy smiled. "And that how it's done...now where to?" Randy said. Howard mumbled but had a smile on his face and Rachel was lost in thought. Randy looked at Rachel then looked back at Howard. "Um I'm going to go get a snack you want anything?" Randy asked. Howard wanted a taco and Rachel just shook her head no instead of replying. "...Ok." Randy said and went and bought a taco and a juice box and came back. Rachel was just completely lost in thought. Randy handed Howard the taco and looked at Rachel. Howard started to eat the taco and Rachel didn't notice Randy looking at her.

Randy waved his hand and walked up to Rachel. "Rachel?" Randy said to her. Rachel snapped out of it and slightly jumped. "Sorry...I got lost in thought." she said. "It's ok...anything you want to talk about?" Randy asked Rachel. "I just feel bad for leaving Kristy and Cody again..." she said. Randy looked down." Hmm..." Randy said quietly. Rachel looked at him. "But I had to cause I have a job to do here." she said. Randy looked at her. "Yeah I still wonder about that...um juice box?" Randy offered Rachel. Rachel smiled. "No thanks." she said. "Okay so now what do you want to do?" Randy asked as he punched the straw into his juice box. Rachel shrugged. "I don't know." she replied.

Randy thought as he drunk from his juice box. Rachel thought and yawned a bit. "We can go over to my house and play some Grave Puncher." Randy said and finished his juice box. "Okay." Rachel said and Howard looked at Randy. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow Cunningham." he said. Randy looked at Howard." Ok, see you tomorrow bro." Randy said back to Howard. Rachel smiled and stood up. "Well ready for me to beat you again?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel and smile. "Oh we will see about." Randy replied. They entered Randy's house and set the game up.

Randy handed Rachel a controller. Rachel smiled and took the controller and waited for Randy. Randy grasped the other controller and started the game. Rachel smiled and started to play. Randy played the best he could. Rachel still beat him. Randy stared at the screen. "Ok there must be some kind of secret that you're not telling me about." Randy said. Rachel shook her head. "nothing." she said. Randy looked at Rachel. "Ok maybe I exaggerated but you still beat me." Randy replied.

Rachel smiled. Randy smiled as well. Flare was asleep on Rachel's backpack. "Looks like Flare's tired." she said. Randy look." Yeah I guess it's getting late." Randy said. Rachel nodded. Randy got up. "Well I assume you can stay over..."Randy said. Rachel smiled. "Thanks." she said. Randy's parents were fine with Rachel staying as long as she needed. Rachel thanked them and slept in the guest room.

 **(Rachel has officially moved in with Randy for now. End of Part 1. Watch me for the next part!)**


End file.
